The Story
by sydmooo
Summary: [UPDATE - 2] Sehun kecil memang tidak mengerti akan situasi yang selama ini terjadi, ia hanya diam tanpa banyak pertanyaan. Dan waktu terus bergulir, membiarkan Sehun merangkai sebuah cerita yang belum ia sadari kebenarannya./EXO Fanfiction. GS. Sehun, Yixing, Joonmyeon, and others.
1. Chapter 1

Sehun kecil memang tidak mengerti akan situasi yang selama ini terjadi, ia hanya diam tanpa banyak pertanyaan. Dan waktu terus bergulir, membiarkan Sehun merangkai _sebuah cerita_ yang belum ia sadari kebenarannya.

* * *

...

_**The Story**_

.

Sehun, Yixing, and others.

.

All belong to God and their management. The storyline is mine.

.

Warning : Gender switch / switch gender. AU. OoC. Typo(sss).

.

Enjoy! :3

...

* * *

_When all the details fit in perfectly, something is probably wrong with the story._

― _Charles__ Baxter_

* * *

Pagi mulai menyapa. Sepasang kelopak mata milik seorang lelaki muda yang masih terpejam itu membuka perlahan. Dengan samar indera pendengar miliknya sudah dapat menangkap suara gaduh yang berasal dari luar ruangan tersebut. Mata sipit lelaki yang memiliki nama lahir Sehun itu melirik ke samping ranjangnya, lebih tepatnya sebuah jam yang diletakkan pada meja nakas. Sehun berusaha keras agar matanya tidak melihat benda-benda persegi di sekitar jam bulat itu. Ia hanya sedang tidak ingin merusak suasana damai pagi hari, seperti yang biasa ia lakukan. Jam menunjukkan pukul setengah enam pagi.

Kedua kaki jenjangnya melangkah menuju dapur, tempat asal suara tadi berasal. Di hadapan sebuah bufet, terlihat sosok wanita membelakangi Sehun yang posisinya sedang mengintip.

Wanita itu adalah sosok yang telah bersama dengannya, merawatnya, serta mendidiknya seorang diri selama empat belas tahun terakhir. Zhang Yixing.

Tidak sepenuhnya Sehun tidak merasakan kasih sayang dari orang tua yang utuh. Sehun pernah merasakannya. Tapi itu hanya berlangsung sampai ia menginjak umur sekitar lima tahun. Sang ayah pergi meninggalkan dirinya dan Yixing tak tahu sampai kapan. Berbanding terbalik dengan Yixing, selama apapun _orang itu_ pergi, Sehun tidak pernah mengharapkannya kembali. Ia merasa cukup dengan kehidupannya yang hanya diisi oleh sosok ibu seperti Yixing. Ia sudah tidak membutuhkan sosok ayah, lebih tepatnya ia tidak membutuhkan _orang itu_ untuk menjadi ayahnya.

Untuk apa ia membutuhkan seseorang yang selalu menyiksa Yixing, wanita berstatus sebagai istrinya sendiri? Sehun tak habis pikir betapa brengseknya _orang itu_ hingga dapat dengan tega menyiksa dan meninggalkan Yixing begitu saja. Lebih-lebih Yixing yang dapat bertahan dengan_nya_. Sehun bersyukur _orang itu_ tidak pernah muncul di hadapan mereka dengan begitu Yixing tak akan tersakiti lagi. Ia tak ingin kehidupan tenangnya ini kembali kacau.

Yixing masih begitu sibuk dengan kegiatannya sampai tidak menyadari adanya Sehun hingga lelaki itu melingkarkan kedua tangan putihnya di sekitar pinggangnya. Itu cukup membuat wanita itu terkejut sedangkan Sehun hanya bersikap tidak peduli.

Ia meletakkan dagunya pada bahu wanita di pelukannya kemudian mengeluarkan suaranya yang masih serak khas baru bangun tidur. "Zao an, Yixing mama..."

Mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dari Sehun membuat bulu kuduk Yixing meremang. Ia mendorong pelan tubuh Sehun yang kini menertawakan dirinya. Ia mengelus daerah si sekitar lehernya. Yixing mendengus sebelum akhirnya ia tersenyum. "Zao an ye, baobei."

Sehun menggantikan tawanya itu dengan sebuah senyum kecil. Masih merasa geli melihat ekspresi yang tidak berubah dari Yixing ketika ada yang mengetahui titik sensitifnya. Setelahnya lelaki muda itu menyenderkan sebagian tubuhnya pada bufet, hanya menatapi sang ibu yang sudah kembali memasak.

Apapun makanan yang ada dan asalkan itu hasil masakan Yixing, Sehun menyukainya. Bukan hanya masakan, segala sesuatu yang Yixing lakukan juga akan disukai oleh Sehun. Mungkin Yixing tidak selalu melakukan segala sesuatunya dengan sempurna, itu wajar karena manusia tidak ada yang sempurna, ditambah lagi faktanya wanita itu memiliki sifat ceroboh dan pelupa. Seperti suara gaduh tadi yang diciptakan Yixing, Sehun yakin wanita itu lupa di mana letak suatu benda yang ia butuhkan. Tetapi Yixing sudah melakukan segalanya untuk Sehun dengan rasa kasih sayangnya yang begitu besar. Menurut Sehun, itulah yang _terbaik_.

"Daripada hanya melamun di sini, lebih baik kamu mandi, Shixun."

Sehun mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum menganggukkan kepalanya patuh. "Ne, eomma." jawab Sehun singkat, memang ia jarang berbicara dengan bahasa Korea, mengingat ia tinggal di negara tirai bambu dan bukan di negara ginseng. Lelaki itu mencuri kesempatan untuk mengecup pipi Yixing singkat, setelah itu ia melesat ke kamarnya dengan lompatan-lompatan kecil.

* * *

"Halo, jagoan kecil appa yang tampan!"

Pria muda itu menghampiri seorang balita yang sedang digendong oleh seorang wanita. Pria itu mengulurkan kedua tangannya ke depan si balita yang langsung bergerak-gerak dalam gendongan sang ibu, menandakan ia ingin dengan ayahnya. Si balita laki-laki itu tertawa riang saat sang ayah mengangkat tubuhnya tinggi lalu memberikan perutnya dengan banyak kecupan. "Uh, Sehunie belum mandi, eum?"

Wanita yang hanya memperhatikan mereka itu hanya tersenyum kemudian mengeluarkan suaranya, "Belum, appa. Sehunie belum mandi." Ia berbicara seolah-olah balita bernama Sehun itu lah yang menjawab pertanyaan sang ayah.

"Ya sudah, nanti Sehunie mandi yang bersih dan wangi, ya." Pria itu menggosokkan hidungnya dengan hidung kecil Sehun sebelum mengembalikan anaknya pada sang istri. Dengan sigap wanita itu menggendong kembali tubuh Sehun. "Appa pergi dulu, nanti kita main lagi. Jangan nakal dan merepotkan eomma selama appa tak ada, arrachi?"

Wanita itu terkikik pelan. "Sehun tidak pernah merepotkan eomma." Ia mengecup pipi tembam anaknya singkat sebelum kembali beralih pada pria di hadapannya, tatapan matanya melembut. "Hati-hati di jalan..."

"Untukmu juga, hati-hati di rumah. Jangan sampai lupa di mana keberadaan Sehun." Pria muda itu terkekeh. Ia merendahkan tubuhnya agar sejajar dengan Sehun yang mengedipkan matanya. "Pai Sehunie~" Ia mencium pucuk kepala balita yang tertawa senang itu lalu mengelus rambut kecokelatan Sehun yang masih tipis. Pria itu menegakkan kembali tubuhnya dan mencium kening istrinya yang tertutupi oleh poni. "Pai, Xing..."

"Pai appa~" Sang ibu menggerakkan tangan mungil anaknya dengan gerakan melambai pada sang ayah yang sudah berada di dalam mobil, bersiap untuk pergi bekerja.

* * *

Beberapa hari berikutnya hanya berlalu seperti biasa. Diawali oleh Sehun yang tetap menahan diri agar tidak menghancurkan suasana damai tiap pagi kemudian ia akhiri bersama ibunya untuk saling bercerita. Mereka mengakhiri itu semua dengan tenang bahkan tak jarang dengan suasana ceria.

Namun ada yang berbeda dengan hari ini.

Pada pagi hari Sehun terpaksa bangun dikarenakan oleh mimpi buruk yang mendatanginya. Ia tidak begitu yakin itu adalah sebuah mimpi buruk. Ketika ia mendatangi dapur, tempat pertama yang selalu ia kunjungi setelah bangun tidur, ia mendapati Yixing tengah mengelilingi dapur dengan jari yang berada di dalam mulut.

Sehun tahu. Segegabah apapun Yixing, tidak akan sampai melukai dirinya seperti saat ini. Biasanya Yixing akan meninggalkan kuah sup yang sedang dimasaknya dan wanita itu baru mengingatnya ketika kuah sup itu sudah mendidih atau bahkan menguap. Dengan cepat lelaki itu berlari menuju kamar yang mereka tempati lalu kembali ke luar dengan sebuah botol kecil di tangannya.

"Mama lupa di mana letak obat itu," Yixing tersenyum dengan wajahnya yang sedikit memucat saat Sehun sudah memberikan obat pada lukanya. Sehun hanya dapat mendesah mendengar ucapan Yixing. Hanya menunggu beberapa saat hingga luka itu mengering. "maaf sudah merepotkanmu ya."

"Ini bukan apa-apa jika dibandingkan dengan perjuangan mama..." Sehun berucap tanpa berani melihat wajah sang ibu.

"Ah, tidak tidak. Kalau begitu jangan dibandingkan. Misalnya tadi kamu belum bangun, bisa saja mama terkapar penuh darah di sini, dan meninggalkanmu ke alam lain." Yixing terkikik lirih melihat tubuh anaknya yang menegang setelah mendengar kalimat yang ia ucapkan.

Sehun memainkan botol kecil di tangannya dengan gemetar. "Itu juga akan terjadi padaku kalau mama tidak berniat merawatku dari kecil. Aku tidak akan ada sampai saat ini tanpa mama." Ia tahu matanya sudah memerah ketika ia mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat Yixing yang tengah tersenyum. Ia memejamkan matanya dan membalas pelukan sang ibu. "Jangan tinggalkan Sehun sendiri..." katanya pelan.

"Tidak akan." Yixing mengelus bagian belakang kepala Sehun. Wanita yang sudah memasuki umur sekitar tiga puluhan tahun itu hampir menangis mendengar nama lahir Sehun yang sudah lama tidak diucapkan. Yixing lebih menyukai nama Shixun karena jika ia memanggil anaknya dengan nama Sehun, ia tidak yakin akan sanggup untuk mengubur dalam-dalam perasaannya. "Wo ai ni, Shixun~"

"Wo ye ai ni, mama..."

Sore hari menuju malam hari pada hari yang sama, Sehun hanya mengerang mendengar klakson mobil yang berbunyi terus menerus. Itu pasti mobil tetangganya. Menyibakkan gorden biru di hadapannya, Sehun yang awalnya merasa kesal menjadi terkejut. Mobil sedan hitam itu mengeluarkan suara klakson ke rumahnya.

"Siapa itu, Shixun?" Lelaki berkulit putih itu menoleh, di belakangnya Yixing berdiri dengan rambutnya yang dikuncir berantakan namun tetap terlihat cantik di mata Sehun.

Sehun menggidikkan kedua bahunya. "Tidak tahu. Aku tidak kenal." Ia kembali bersuara melihat ibunya berjalan ke luar rumah sambil membawa sebuah kunci. "Apa yang mama lakukan?"

"Eung?" Yixing memiringkan kepalanya, "Tentu saja membukakan pintu untuknya. Itu 'kan tamu kita."

Setelahnya wanita itu memakai kedua sandalnya dan berlari kecil menuju pintu gerbang. Sehun hanya mengintip dari balik jendela. Ia mengernyit melihat seseorang ke luar dari mobil yang sudah terparkir di halaman rumahnya. Sehun semakin tidak mengerti ketika pria itu menarik lengan ibunya yang baru saja selesai mengunci pintu gerbang. Ia sangat yakin indera penglihatannya masih sehat dan ia melihat raut wajah ibunya yang tidak dapat dimengerti.

"Mama," Tidak hanya Yixing, suara Sehun juga berhasil mengalihkan perhatian pria itu. Sehun berusaha mati-matian untuk tetap menjaga intensitas suaranya serta memfokuskan pandangannya hanya kepada Yixing. "siapa... dia?"

Pertanyaan bodoh Sehun hanya dijawab oleh tuntunan dari sang ibu menuju kamar mereka. Menguncinya di dalam kamar setelah berucap, "Shixun tunggu di sini, ya. Kata_nya_ ada yang harus dibicarakan dengan mama."

Sehun menjadi yakin jika mimpi yang membangunkannya tadi pagi bukanlah sebuah mimpi buruk, tetapi mimpi yang _mendatangkan kembali_ kejadian buruk.

* * *

T B C

* * *

Apa ini .-. Astagaaa ini fail sekali~! /headbang. Syd cerita sedikit ya~ Plot ini uda lama dipikirin dan ini diketik bener-bener tadi pagi, setelah Syd dikabari kalau sekolah Syd libur gegara banjir kyahahaha. /eh. Sejujurnya Syd ga tau mau kasih judul dan genre apa, dan yang main siapa aja. Ini kali pertama Syd buat ff yang temanya berat begini, err ga berat juga sih sebenernya, tapi bagi syd berat aja apalagi pas dikasih tau nilai tryout syd(?). Ditambah lagi ini GS fic. Oh astaga oh. Agak susah nulis GS apa karena uda biasa nulis yaoi ya? Kekeke jari suka kepleset ngetik dan bayanginnya samarsamar gituuu '-')

Baiklaaah. Thanks for reading ^^ Mind to review~? ^^


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Story**_

.

Main : Sehun, Yixing, Joonmyeon.

Support : Luhan, Kris, Jongin, and others.

.

All belong to God.

.

Warning : Gender switch / switch gender. AU. OoC. Typo(sss).

.

Enjoy chapter two! :3

...

* * *

Kamar yang awalnya terlihat tertata rapi itu kini menjadi berantakan, banyak orang menyebutnya seperti kapal pecah. Pintu lemari terbuka lebar dengan beberapa barang yang berserakkan. Hampir semua barang di dalam sana sudah tidak berada pada tempat seharusnya mereka ditempatkan. Banyak juga benda di atas meja rias yang sudah tergeletak tak beraturan. Dan itu semua berkat ulah Sehun.

Lelaki jangkung itu sedang mencari duplikat kunci kamarnya dan sang ibu. Suara-suara yang dihasilkan dari ruang depan membuat Sehun sadar bahwa seharusnya ia tidak hanya berdiam di kamar. Suara benda terjatuh dan benturan disusul dengan teriakan membentak.

Sehun tahu, ini _pernah_.

Yixing tak pernah membiarkan Sehun melihat dirinya ketika sedang berurusan dengan _orang itu_, maka itu ia mengunci Sehun selama kejadiannya berlangsung. Mungkin Sehun tidak tahu _urusan_ mereka, tapi Sehun meyakinkan diri bahwa urusan mereka bukanlah urusan yang baik. Seingatnya, ia mendapati ibunya yang sakit setelah kejadiannya berlalu.

Barangkali dahulu Sehun hanya menurut pada Yixing untuk menunggu di kamar, terdiam dengan suara-suara keras yang dengan bebas memasuki telinganya. Kini Sehun bukan seorang anak kecil lagi. Ia sudah tahu atau setidaknya menebak apa yang terjadi. Mendapat usul dari Jongin, sahabatnya, ia menyiapkan sebuah duplikat kalau-kalau kejadian ini terulang. Dan benar terjadi.

Kunci itu akhirnya ditemukan di dalam saku sebuah pakaian miliknya. Ia sengaja menyembunyikannya tak membiarkan sang ibu tahu. Mengabaikan seisi kamar yang berantakan karenanya, lelaki muda itu berlari menuju pintu dan memasukkan anak kunci pada lubang. Pintu terbuka, Sehun langsung mencari keberadaan Yixing. Tubuh itu membeku ketika sepasang matanya mendapati tubuh sang ibu berada dalam pelukan lelaki di depannya yang menunjukkan raut wajah bahagia.

Sehun menghampiri Yixing, mengabaikan lelaki yang satunya tanpa melihatnya sedikit pun. Dengan cepat Sehun menarik Yixing untuk mendekat padanya, menyembunyikan tubuh Yixing di belakang tubuhnya, tak membiarkan ibunya mendekat lagi pada_nya_.

"Sehun—"

"—jangan pernah kau berani memanggil namaku."

Setelah beberapa tahun silam, Sehun kembali memberanikan diri untuk melihat lelaki satunya yang hanya terdiam memperhatikan mereka. Secara fisik, _orang itu_ tidak berubah dari terakhir Sehun lihat. Masih terlihat muda mengingat umur_nya_ yang belum menginjak angka empat puluh. Keterkejutan terlihat pada wajah_nya_. Ia tidak peduli, ia pun hanya membiarkan pekikan Yixing berlalu. Ini menjadi kali pertama ia tak menurut pada Yixing. Dalam hati ia hanya meminta maaf karena bersikap tidak sopan pada hari ini.

"Apa urusanmu ke sini," giginya bergemeletuk pelan, "...Joonmyeon-ssi?"

* * *

"Mama?" Sehun mendekatkan tubuhnya pada pintu besar itu. Tidak mendapat jawaban berarti, kecuali suara teriakkan di luar sana, Sehun kembali memanggil sang ibu. Masih penasaran mengapa ibunya tidak menjawab panggilannya, Sehun menempelkan sebelah telinganya pada pintu. Bocah lelaki berumur sekitar empat tahun itu mengikuti ucapan sang ibu yang ia anggap sebagai permainan.

Beberapa pekan yang lalu ibunya memanggil dirinya untuk mendekati pintu kamar mereka. Ibunya berkata kalau ingin tahu apa yang terjadi di dalam suatu ruangan dalam saat penting, ia harus menempelkan satu sisi telinganya pada pintu tersebut. Tapi sang ibu menegaskan itu hanya dilakukan ketika di saat-saat penting, karena mendengarkan pembicaraan orang lain atau menguping itu tidak sopan.

Sehun mematuhinya. Ia melakukan ini karena menurutnya sekarang adalah 'saat-saat penting' yang disebutkan oleh sang ibu.

Sehun tidak tahu kejadiannya dimulai pada pukul berapa, tapi ia tahu kalau sekarang masih gelap, masih malam hari menjelang pagi hari. Ia pun terbangun dari tidurnya karena suara gebrakan pintu yang ditutup dengan keras. Setelah benar-benar sadar dari tidurnya, Sehun menyadari bahwa ia hanya seorang diri di kamar, tanpa sang ibu yang harusnya berada di sampingnya. Ia mengambil kesimpulan kalau ibunya berada di luar kamar.

Kedua tangan kecilnya mencoba untuk menarik handle pintu di depannya. Namun tak bisa terbuka, dan itu berarti pintunya terkunci. Karena kunci pintu kamarnya selalu disimpan oleh ibunya, Sehun tidak dapat melakukan apapun selain mendengarkan pembicaraan dua orang dewasa di luar sana. Sesekali matanya mengintip keadaan luar melalui celah lubang kunci di pintu. Ia melihat tubuh ibunya dan... ayahnya. Bocah itu baru teringat kalau sang ayah belum pulang ke rumah saat dirinya masih terbangun.

Sehun memundurkan sedikit tubuhnya saat melihat siluet ibunya yang berjalan mendekati kamarnya. Benar saja, beberapa saat kemudian pintu terbuka bersamaan dengan suara derum mobil yang menjauh, menampakkan ibunya yang memandangnya terkejut. Mungkin wanita itu tidak akan mengira anaknya sudah terbangun.

"Shixun..." Wanita itu berjongkok di hadapan Sehun. Dapat Sehun lihat kedua mata sipit ibunya itu memerah. "Kamu sudah bangun daritadi?" Sehun mengangguk. "Kamu... dengar semuanya?" tanya ibunya lagi.

Kepala anak laki-laki itu terangguk dengan kaku. "Thixun minta maaf, mama." Dan kepala wanita itu tergeleng dengan senyuman serta tangannya yang menepuk puncak kepala anaknya. Setelah memberanikan diri, akhirnya Sehun bertanya, "Mama... menangith ya?"

Sang ibu menjawab pertanyaannya dengan sebuah pelukan yang menerjangnya serta bagian belakang piyama tidurnya yang mendapat tetesan air. Ibunya memang menangis.

Sehun tidak tahu apa yang menyebabkan ibunya menangis seperti itu, ditambah lagi ibunya tidak menceritakan apapun padanya, walaupun ia tidak yakin akan mengerti urusan ibunya itu.

"Shixun," panggil ibunya dengan suara serak. "mulai saat ini, apapun yang terjadi, Shixun jangan pernah benci pada baba, ya?" Dengan mata yang masih merah dan berair, ibunya memaksakan sebuah senyuman dan menunjukkan jari kelingkingnya pada sang anak. "Janji pada mama, eum?"

Jadi alasan ibunya menangis adalah ayahnya sendiri.

Kedua jari kelingking yang berbeda ukuran itu tertaut. Itu bertanda Sehun telah berjanji pada ibunya. Tapi tetap saja ia tidak tahu dapat menepati janji itu atau tidak.

Itu menjadi hari terakhir Sehun bertemu dengan ayahnya, dan menjadi hari pertama ia merasa ragu untuk tidak membenci ayahnya.

* * *

"Shixun?"

Si pemilik nama membuka kelopak matanyanya dan merasakan tepukan pelan sang ibu pada pipinya. Kepala yang awalnya menempel pada sisi meja kaca itu mulai terangkat. Tanda merah tercetak jelas di belah pipinya yang sudah berjam-jam tertekan oleh kepalanya sendiri di atas meja. Setelah pria yang—Sehun tidak ingin ucapkan namanya—dipanggil Joonmyeon itu ia paksa pergi dari rumahnya, Sehun hanya membiarkan dirinya merenung seorang diri. Tanpa sadar ia jatuh terlelap.

"Jangan tidur di sini, nanti badanmu pegal. Ayo pindah ke kamar, Shixun."

Alih-alih menurut, Sehun menarik tangan Yixing ke kursi di hadapannya, meminta wanita itu untuk duduk di sana. Kini mereka duduk berhadapan dengan sebuah meja di antara mereka. Pasangan ibu dan anak itu tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

Pada akhirnya terdengar helaan nafas dari Sehun yang menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. "Dui bu qi, mama." Sebelum Yixing mengutarakan kebingungannya, Sehun sudah menjawabnya, "untuk semua yang kulakukan tadi." Ia menurunkan sedikit tangannya, membuatnya hanya menutupi mulutnya. "Hari ini aku _lost control_, 'kan, mama?" tanyanya.

Tanpa dijawab oleh Yixing pun, Sehun sudah tahu kalau hari ini ia benar-benar lepas kendali. Pada awalnya Yixing memang terkejut karena tidak biasanya Sehun seperti ini. Tapi wanita itu mengerti perasaan Sehun. Mungkin remaja lelaki itu marah, tetapi bukan berarti ia benci. Dari sorot matanya pun terlihat kalau sebenarnya Sehun hanya merasa _kecewa_.

"Shixun," Sehun yang hanya mendiami jemari Yixing bermain dengan rambutnya hanya memberi sang ibu dengan sebuah gumaman. "kamu tahu siapa yang datang tadi, bukan?" Terpaksa Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya. "Coba katakan pada mama, siapa memangnya orang itu?"

"Kim Joonmyeon-ssi. Pria yang sudah mengacaukan kehidupan mama, kehidupan kita."

"Kamu yakin?"

"Joonmyeon—" Melihat pancaran mata penuh harap dari sang ibu membuat Sehun kembali mengusap wajahnya. "—appa." Mendengar jawabannya, Yixing mengukir sebuah senyum manis. Ketika Sehun mengintip dari celah pada telapak tangannya, wanita itu terlihat begitu bahagia.

Pikiran Sehun kembali membawanya ke masa saat ia masih kecil. Saat ia dan ibunya masih tinggal di Korea, bersama dengan sang ayah. Pagi hari diawali dengan dirinya yang diterjang sang ayah agar terbangun dari tidurnya serta sang ibu yang akan menyusul ke kamar lalu mendapati anaknya yang sedang digelitiki sang ayah. Siang hari sepulang sekolah ia akan dijemput ibunya dan terkadang mereka akan pergi ke kedai es krim. Sore hari mereka lalui dengan menonton televisi atau mengerjakan tugas. Malam hari ia akan tidur bersama ibunya di kamar orang tuanya sampai benar-benar lelap dan ketika ayahnya sudah pulang ia akan digendong kembali ke kamarnya.

"Mama," Sehun mengeluarkan suaranya setelah lama menghadapi suasana hening. "boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

Yixing meletakkan dagunya pada kedua tangannya yang ditumpukan pada meja. "Eum, tentu saja." jawabnya.

"Mama... kenapa mama masih bisa bertahan dengan baba? Maksudku—"

"Ah, akhirnya kamu bertanya tentang itu juga." Yixing membalas ekspresi tidak mengerti Sehun dengan tawa kecil. "Bagaimana menjelaskannya ya? Setahu mama, sampai saat ini mama bertahan karena kamu, Shixun."

Sepasang alis Sehun mengerut. "Hanya itu?"

"Memang apa yang kamu harapkan dari jawaban mama?"

Lelaki itu mendengus kecil. "Tidak, kupikir mama akan menjawab alasannya adalah mama masih sangat mencintai suami mama itu." Tidak sengaja Sehun melihat air muka sang ibu yang berubah. Belum sempat ia bertanya ada apa, wanita itu kembali mengukir senyum. Terlihat sendu jika dibandingkan dengan yang awal.

"Mama dan babamu itu sudah membuat suatu perjanjian. Meskipun babamu tidak pulang ke sini, babamu tetap memenuhi kebutuhanmu. Selama ini kamu itu hidup karena babamu, dan seperti yang pernah mama bilang, mama hanya mengambil sedikit bagian dalam hidupmu." Wanita itu kembali memainkan rambut sang anak. "Shixun masih ingat dengan janji yang pernah kamu dan mama sepakati, tidak?" Pertanyaannya dijawab dengan sebuah anggukkan. Yixing kembali melanjutkan, "Kalau begitu, tetap ingat perkataan mama. Jangan pernah benci pada babamu. Oke?"

Sehun kembali menatap ibunya, tepat pada di mata. Ia ingin meminta penjelasan yang lebih lagi. "Kenapa mama selalu menyebutnya dengan sebutan 'babamu' padaku?"

"Eh? Itu—"

"Bukan itu maksudku. Maksudku adalah kenapa mama tidak memilih panggilan lain untuknya? Misalnya dengan menyebut namanya saja?" Sehun menaikkan sebelah alisnya, melihat sang ibu yang justru menangkup wajahnya sendiri. "Mama adalah istrinya, bukan?"

Hening kembali meliputi mereka. Sehun hanya memandangi Yixing yang masih pada posisinya, menuntut sebuah jawaban. Lelaki itu hanya diam saja ketika sang ibu sudah menampakkan wajahnya kembali, berharap ia mendapatkan jawaban yang memuaskan. Alih-alih mendapat sebuah jawaban, Sehun kembali dipaksa untuk mengerti kalimat ambigu yang ibunya lontarkan.

"Mama memang berstatus sebagai mama Shixun, tapi bukan berarti mama adalah istri dari babamu."

* * *

T B C

* * *

Annyeong yeorobun! Adakah yang menunggu ff ini? Maaf karena lama menunggu ya TT Sebentar lagi Syd mau ujian jadi ga boleh deket-deket sama gadget dulu. Tapi karena Syd bandel, syd sempetin update ff ini deh kkk XD Semoga memuaskan ya.

Oh ya, hampir lupa. Happy 2nd anniversary untuk EXO oppadeul~ Semoga selalu jaya(?) dan selalu satu sampai seeelamanya~ Ditunggu comebacknya! Kyaaah! ;u; Dan juga happy 1st anniversary guys (my friends)~! Thank God for this one year ^^ Sorry for not being there :'(

Terima kasih untuk reviewnya di chapter satu! Syd seneng karena ff aneh ini ada yang baca, puji, bahkan review. Huhu syd terharu ;A; Dan sekali lagi terimakasih! Chu! :*

.

Ini balasan review dari Syd ya. '0')

**haelay5** : Aaa terima kasih! Yep, itu Suho kkk ^^ Makasih reviewnya ya :]

**sayakanoicinoe** : Sudah dilanjutkan! ^^ Makasih untuk reviewnya ya ;]

**KimbujaSuho** : Kyaaah Syd juga suka banget sama SeXing XD Eh? Itu angst? Ngga tau kkk. He'eh bapaknya Sehun tuh :3 Makasih reviewnya ya ;]

: Heung~ Bapaknya Sehun itu Suho kkk. Terima kasih reviewnya :]

**deriwu** : Babanya Sehun itu Suho, jiwa SuLay shippernya manaaa? XD Makasih juga untuk reviewnya reader sayang kkk ;]

**Fanxingege** : Sudah dilanjuuut :D Makasih reviewnya ya ;]

**sehunswind** : Yep, itu Suho, bapaknya Sehun ^^ Makasih reviewnya~ :]

.

Last, mind to review chapter two? ^^


End file.
